The present invention relates generally to the field of software asset management (SAM), and more particularly to providing adaptive software inventory scan frequencies and schedules, based on environment dynamics.
SAM is a business practice that involves managing and optimizing the purchase, deployment, maintenance, utilization, and disposal of software applications within an organization. Fundamentally intended to be part of an organization's information technology (IT) business strategy, the goals of SAM are to reduce IT costs and limit business and legal risk related to the ownership and use of software, while maximizing IT responsiveness and end-user productivity.